Colleagues, friends and business acquaintances routinely share access to their personal social media information by sending out “friend” requests which when accepted link the profiles of the two individuals with each other so they may interact with one another and receive updates made on the host sites. However, the process of “friending” an individual is time consuming requiring accessing a particular host site or application, locating the particular individual whom a request is desired, and submitting the request. Likewise, the recipient of the friend request must access the host site or application, and accept the request. While suitable for its intended purpose, the “friend” process is cumbersome and not conducive in certain social settings where individuals meet for the first time. Accordingly, there is a need to provide an autonomous friend connection methodology.